You Get Me
by AnastasiaWitchGoddess
Summary: Kate Denali is in love with Garrett. But when everything goes wrong and a scared little girl finds herself in a strange new place and Tanya goes missing, she wonder's if someone with save them. Rated M For Mild Rape Sex And Violence! GirlxGirl!
1. And Then They Kiss

_And it's a sad picture, _

_the final blow hits you  
somebody else gets what you wanted again  
_

_you know it's all the same, _

_another time and place  
repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
_

_but I believe in whatever you do  
and I'll do anything to see it through_

Because these things will change  
can you feel it now?  
these walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
this revolution, 

_the time will come  
for us to finally win  
we sing hallelujah, _

_we sing hallelujah **(Change by Taylor Swift)**_

It had been two days, two painful days, since Irina had been murdered. The night after had been the hardest thing. It was hard not to be happy, we had won and Garret had said he would follow me anywhere. I didn't know what I felt about that. Did I love him? The feeling I got when he hugged me after the Volturi had disappeared into the trees that night had been a nice feeling. But I just wasn't sure how I felt about him. I knew he loved me. That was for sure.

But after we said our goodbyes, Garret holding my hand in a friendly way, I finally got the wave of truth which was my sister was never coming back. I had clung to Garret the whole way home. I didn't care if I didn't love him. He was a solid body to cry into. I hadn't stopped crying until we were outside the house. It was then I realized Tanya had been crying into Carmen the whole way home. I had just stared at her until two big hands picked me up and carried me into the house, bridle style. I gasped as Garret placed me on a chair in the living room.

I looked up at him with sad eyes. He smiled at me. Not a happy smiled, a smiled to tell me that I had someone there. Someone to lean on. I broke down again and fell into his arms. I sobbed dry tears for what seemed like hours. Garret just held me. His check on the top of my head.

It was midnight when I finally stopped crying again. I looked up at Garret. He looked down at me. He didn't smile this time. I stood up fast. He looked at me and blinked, arms open wide. "I have to go," I said, looking at the floor.

I turned and ran. I ran so fast. My head hurt and I felt dizzy. Probably form the shock. I stopped at the edge of a frost covered lake. It looked solid enough to walk on. I stepped out onto the frozen pool and collapsed. I lay there, disoriented and sad. I was confused about Irina's death and about Garret. I still couldn't believe she was gone. And then there was Garret. He had been so nice to me. But I didn't love him! Or did I? The sinking feeling I got when he looked at me so lovingly was more then painful.

I thought about it for two days on that ice. I didn't know what to do about my problem with Garret and I still wasn't over Irina. What to do? What to do! I ran over what happened again and again. It hurt to think about it but I needed to decide. Did I love him or not?

I suddenly felt a rush of wind and my eyes opened. He was here. I could feel him breathing. Oh no! What would I say to him? A cold hand was placed on my shoulder, now covered in a light layer of snow. I looked sideways at him.

His face was closer then I had expected. I gasped. His nose was almost touching mine. My head slid backwards on the ice. His slid with me. My hands flew to his chest. I pushed him back with all my might. "Garret," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" My voice was colder then the air. He put a hand on the side of my face. "I came to see you." He drew back. "Do you want me to leave?" I didn't answer. He stood up and turned away from me.

"Wait!"

_What am I doing? Why am I calling him? Don't I want to be alone?_

He turned back to me. "Yes?" He said, quietly. I pushed myself into sitting position. "Garret don't go." I whispered, almost inaudibly. He was in front of me in a second. He put his hand back on my cheek. "Whatever you want, Katie?" I smiled.

_What? Why am I smiling?_

He leaned forward, slowly, waiting for me to react. Part of me wanted to sling my arms around him and crush my lips to his, but the other half wanted to wait. Did this mean I did love him? Or just that little part? To be perfectly frank, it was a lot bigger then a little. It was more then half of me. But I listened to that other little part and pushed on his chest again. "Not now, Garret. I don't think I'm ready." He smiled and leaned back. He held out his hand. "Do you want to go home?"

That scared me for some strange, unknown reason I flung my arms around him and hugged him to me. "No!" I shrieked. I blinked and loosened my grip. "I don't want to go, not yet."

_Why am I acting so strangely? Is it the sadness talking? Do I just need someone to be alone with? Would this happen it it was Tanya or Carmen or Eleazar? Or is it just Garret?_

I ran over these strange possibilities in my head as I clung to him. "What do you want to do then?" His voice caught me off guard. I looked up at him and blinked. "Um...I'm not so sure. What about hunting?" He smiled and helped me up. "That sounds great. I need to get the hang of being a vegetarian.

He turned, but before he did, he traced a line from my collarbone to my jaw. I couldn't help it. That part of me I was trying to ignore got the better of me. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. I flung my arms around his neck and smashed my lips into his. The feeling was amazing. I had never felt this way in my entire life. His hand twined through my hair, the other on the small of my back.

I weaved my body to fit his. He started sucking on my bottom lip, begging for access. I parted my lips and let his tongue enter my mouth. His tongue twisted with mine. My entire body shook with pleasure.

_Why did I feel this way? I guess I did love him. I wondered why that was. _

My eyes flew open. What was I doing? I couldn't love him. It was just the sadness talking. Yeah, that was it. He pulled away, feeling me stiffen. "Kate? What's wrong?" I looked at him, feeling another wave wash over me. I buried my face in his shirt and cried. I was wrong. I did love him. I knew then, as he held me to him, that I loved him more then anything in this world.

I stopped crying. I looked up at him and pulled his face closer to mine. "Katie?" He asked. But I didn't let him say any more. I pressed my lips to his again and lost myself in the kiss.


	2. A Small Piece Of Heaven

_So we've been outnumbered  
raided and now cornered  
it's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
_

_We're getting stronger now  
find things they never found  
they might be bigger  
but we're faster and never scared  
_

_you can walk away, _

_say we don't need this  
but there's something in your eyes  
says we can beat this_

_Because these things will change  
can you feel it now?  
_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come  
for us to finally win  
_

_And we sing hallelujah, _

_we'll sing hallelujah **(Change by Taylor Swift)**_

"Polar bear?"

I giggled. The look on Garrett's face was hysterical. I sat on his lap in the living room with my family around me. They had quickly gotten used to the idea of newly found lovers in the house. Garrett and I hadn't actually done _that_ yet, but Tanya kept saying, 'Just wait, it'll happen soon'.

I slipped my arms around his neck and tilted my head so my forehead was leaning on his. "They taste better then you'd think." He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "It still sound's gross." I sighed and closed my eyes. I sure had my work cut out for me. I poked his nose. "Listen Garrett. If you want to be a vegetarian then you better start acting like one. We're in the Arctic. What else are we supposed to eat?"

That got him. He shrugged. "I guess." I smiled. "Good. Let's go hunting then." I turned to look at the rest of my family. "Do you want to join us?" Carmen and Eleazar shook their heads. I could tell they had other things in mine. That thought made me want to blush, if it were possible. Tanya smiled. "I would...But I think you need some time alone together." She stood up and walked out of the room. I looked down at Garrett. He chuckled. Again I wanted to blush.

Carmen stood up and pulled Eleazar with her. "We have something to do. You two go have fun." She tilted her head to the side and smiled, her giggles vibrated off the walls, sounding like bells. I glared at her and pouted. That made her giggle harder. She patted me on the head. "You're cute." They left the room.

I sighed and looked at Garrett. "Shall we go?" He picked my up and carried my outside and ran with me through the forest. I frowned. "I can walk," I said, trying to sound cute so he would humor me. It worked. He laughed and let me stand. "Okay, whatever you say Katie." I sighed. "Do you have to call me Katie? I hate that name. It's so childish." He bent down and kissed my neck. I stiffened. "I love you, Katie."

He pulled away. "It doesn't sound that bad does it?" I shrugged. "I guess it doesn't. Not when you say it." I turned to the forest in the opposite direction as my house. I bent down, ready to run. "Race you," I said, smiling at him. He chuckled and got into a running, too. "Ready? Set? Go!" I ran as fast as I could. He kept up with me the whole way. I stopped suddenly. He kept running, not seeing me stop. He ran back to me. I giggled. "Pay more attention next time, loverboy."

He smiled. I could tell he liked the nickname. We were in a open field and I could smell the bear just over a hill. I closed my eyes and let my animal instincts take over. My eyes flew open. I smiled at Garrett who was watching me with interest. "Watch and learn," I whispered. He nodded and I bolted up and over the hill. I landed on the back of a big, heavy bear.

"Gotcha!" I shouted. The bear reared up and tried to shake me off. I dug my nails into his back and sent an electric shook through my arms. When he stopped fighting back I gently placed my lips against his neck. I bit down hard, tearing the tough flesh. Warm blood spilled out of the wound. I drank about half of it, leaving the rest for Garrett.

I called him over. He was at my side in a second. I stepped away from the big, white mass. "I saved some for you." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. My arms slipped around him. He leaned down and licked my lips. I blinked. It was unexpected. "You need to be cleaner with your food, love." He whispered. I understood then. He was licking the extra blood off my lips. I laughed out loud. He smiled and let go of me. He grabbed the bear by the fur on his neck and pulled him up to his mouth. I knew he was just showing off how strong he was. I had to admit it was quite strong. I could see the muscles tensing in his arms as he drank the rest of the bear's blood.

He dropped the empty carcass and turned back to me. He held up his hand for mine. "Shall we dine again or do you wish to go back home?" I could tell he was trying to be gentlemen-like. I didn't care how he acted.

He was my Garrett

OOO

I ran home with Garrett after another whole bear each. It was weird how thirsty I had been. I looked at the man I loved. He noticed I was staring at him and turned his head to gaze into my eyes. I felt like blushing again. I got this sinking feeling every time he looked at me so lovingly. It wasn't the same sinking feeling as before, when I was still confused about whether I loved him or not. No, it was a whole new feeling, a good one.

I pulled my eyes away from his to look at the ground. He chuckled and kept running. I knew he was still looking at me. I tried to put my mind on something else. It was hard. Eventually my mind wandered to the Volturi. I don't think I will be able to forgive Caius for what he did to me and my family. Irina was my sister and I loved her. I had to admit that the one thing I would hate to face in a battle against the Volturi would have to be Alec. He scared the crap out of me.

I sighed. I would have to get over it. Preferably sooner then later. I would never forget but at least if I got over wanting to smash Caius's face in, it would soften the blow a little. I sighed again. I would need to talk to someone about it. Maybe Garrett would help.

"Katie?"

I blinked and looked up at Garrett. He was looking down at me with worried eyes. I had stopped running without even noticing. "Oh," I said. He put a hand on my check. "Are you alright?" He shook his head. "That was a stupid question, of course you're not okay. What I meant was can I do anything to make you feel better?" I gave him a sad smile. He was so kind. I leaned into him. I took in a deep breath and let it out. "I just need something to distract me so I don't go running off to Italy and smash Caius's head in with a rock."

He chuckled for a second. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes. "Will this work?" He gently pressed his lips to mine. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself but he gave in. I was glad he did. His lips pushed on mine with great force.

I moaned slightly as his cold hands slipped under the hem of my shirt. His left hand worked it's way up to my bra. My hands weaved around his neck and into his golden hair. My tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for access. He groaned and his lips parted. His smell washed over me, intoxicating me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and explored each corner, leaving nothing untouched. My tongue twined with his. He pushed me up against a tree. My legs wrapped around his waist.

He held me in his arms for half an hour, kissing me. I had never felt better in my life. He did distract me. His mouth slipped down to my neck. I gasped in pleasure. "You're good at this, loverboy." I panted. He smiled against my skin. "Glad to hear it." He whispered, almost inaudibly. He kissed and licked my neck. Suddenly he bit me. I gasped. It was not a bad feeling. It gave me a strange rush of pleasure.

I ripped his mouth away from my neck to kiss his lips again. My tongue twisted with his. My whole body shook. "Garrett," I gasped. "Garrett, please. I need this." He seemed to understand my meaning. He pushed me to the ground. My hands went straight for his shirt. It was off in less than a second. One of his hands were still in my shirt. He used that hand to rip my shirt off as well. My fingers slid down his chest. I could feel every muscle. I was right, he was strong. He kissed my neck again and slid his hands behind my back to get to my bra's clasp. I arched my back to help him. Soon my bra was off as well.

Garrett panted into my neck. "Are you sure you want to do this Katie?" I smiled. "I've never been so sure of something in my life."


	3. Kristan Cage

**Thank you to all of my readers. You have been so supportive.**

**I finally got an idea. **

**Thank you Eva, darling! Where ever you are!**

**Beware. This chapter gets a little Lemony. Only a little though. But don't worry all you lemon fans out there, there is more to come. (Along with...Maybe, I haven't decided yet...Rape.) **

**I don't know how good it is. I hope you like it.**

**XD**

_Tonight we'll stand, _

_get off our knees  
fight for what we've worked for all these years  
and the battle was long, _

_it's the fight of our lives  
but we'll stand up champions tonight_

It was the night things changed  
do you see it now?  
these walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
it's a revolution, 

_throw your hands up  
cause we never gave in  
and we'll sing hallelujah, _

_we sang hallelujah  
hallelujah** (Change by Taylor Swift)**_

**Tanya's POV**

I was in my room, trying to ignore the screams of delight echoing through the forest. "La la la la," I murmured. It wasn't working. I covered my ears and yelled, "LA LA LA LA!" Nope, no dice.

I sighed. "Thanks, Kate. I really need two couples in this house" I said under my breath. I picked up the news paper.

_Local Girl Missing_

I blinked. No one _ever_ went missing around here. Baily anyone _lived_ here for crying out loud. I let my eyes scan the page, reading the rest of the article.

_Local fourteen-year-old girl went missing late yesterday evening. The girl, named Kristan Cage, never came back from buying food for her mother last night. Not many people saw her but a few people said she was speed-walking down the sidewalk and kept looking back._

I paused to take a sideways glance out the window. I was glad Kate was with Garrett. I knew she could defend herself but I still would have worried. I turned back to the page.

_Kristan was wearing a pale blue tank-top with a gold jacket, and navy skinny-jeans. She has black hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. If you have any information concerning Kristan then please report to the police station in the closest town to you._

I tuned my head to the window again. I had seen the girl, not two hours ago. She had seemed absolutely hysterical. I had though she was a basket-case, so I had kept my distance. Now I felt guilty. She had looked like she was running from someone. I should have helped her.

I decided I would go to the police and tell them where I had seen her. At least I would help with the search for her.

I nodded and stood up. I wrote a quick note to Carmen and Eleazar and left it on my bed. Walking out the door, I thought about Kate and Garrett, still tearing apart the forest. I hoped they wouldn't be totally oblivious to the world around them.

**Kate's POV**

I smiled up at Garrett, his hands around my waist. He teased me by fingering the button on my pants. I moaned and pulled him closer. "Garrett..." I whispered. He kissed me and unbuttoned my pants, finally. He slipped them off so I was laying on the cold, hard ground in nothing but my panties. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the ground so I could lay on top of him.

I sat upright on his midsection. I could see my face in his eyes. I had and evil look of lust in mine. I placed my hands on his chest. My fingers slid up his muscles. One hand stopped above his unmoving heart, the other weaving it's way around his neck and into his beautiful blond hair. I brought my face closer to his. He stopped breathing. I put my lips inches from his and whispered, "Remember what you told me?"

Memories flashed into my head. That night. In the field, with my whole family, old friends and new. And those five word. Those five, glorious words. _I'll follow you anywhere, woman. _Yes, those five words were the five words I would never forget.

I listened as he said my five favorite words again, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman." With that he pulled my as close to him as vampiricly possible. He kissed me with a flame of passion. My lips moved with his. The sound of our moans and groans becoming one. My hands went to his belt. I slipped it off and made for his fly. I started to pull his pants off. He arched his back to help me. They slid off easily.I saw a bulge in his bowers and giggled.

He smiled and pulled me back to his mouth. My lips parted and his tongue entered my mouth. It twined and twisted with mine. I groaned, the temptation to just rip our remaining clothes off and take him here and now was almost overpowering. He started to kiss down my neck, to my collarbone. "I'll follow you anywhere, woman," He said into my ear. A shiver went down my spine. I squealed. I kissed him again and slid my panties off as well, throwing them to a small but growing pile of our clothes.

He rolled me over so he was on top of me. I tore at the snow-covered grass as he slid his finger inside of me. I bit my lower lip and arched my back. "Garrett..." I moaned. "Garrett, please, oh god, please." I panted as he neared my G spot. I screamed out loud. "Oh god, Garrett! I need you! I need you inside me!" I thrashed around on the ground. He gripped my waist and slowly slipped inside me. I gasped and pulled him closer, forcing him deeper. I panted and screamed as he thrust in and out of me. "Oh god!!"

My head swam, lust and passion overwhelmed me. I felt myself reaching my climax and knew his was near as well. I closed my eyes and let my feeling wash over me. I loved the man inside me. I loved him more then anything I had ever loved in my life. I was too caught up in my own happiness that I didn't hear the scream that sounded not that far off. Garrett didn't hear it either, for he just kept thrusting into me. Finally I knew I couldn't hold on any longer. I felt him release into me the same time I did.

The scream sounded again, closer then before. This time we did hear it. We looked up and then at each other. He pulled out of me and put his clothes back on. He threw me mine as I stood up. He turned to me as the scream drew closer. I pulled him to me for one final kiss before we ran to the aid of the screaming child.

**Eleazar's POV**

I heard it. I frantic scream of terror. Carmen sat up in the bed. "Did you hear that?" She asked. I nodded. "We'd better go check it out." I stood up and dress myself. Carmen ran into the bathroom to get her clothes as I tied my shoes. She was at my side, fully dress when I straightened up. I opened the door and went to go get Tanya but she wasn't in her room. I found a note on the bed. It read:

_I've gone to town to talk to someone about something. _

_Be back soon. _

_Love you,_

_Tanya._

I put the note down and exited the room. "She's in town, doing something," I explained to Carmen as we left without Tanya. Carmen frowned but didn't question me. We ran in the direction we had heard the scream. It had been the scream of a little girl. A scared, lost, little girl.

**Tanya's POV**

I walked down the cold, dark streets of the town. The police station was at the very end of the long winding road. Very bad planing on their part. I had been in the town for hours and yet I wasn't even half way there. I looked around. No one was looking. I ran as fast as I could. I hoped upon hope that no one noticed my absence. I heard no screaming or gasping so I guessed I was OK. I stopped running in front of the building I had been headed for all day. I stepped up to the door and flung them open. I walked up to the desk and told the angry-looking woman behind the counter that I had some news concerning Kristan Cage.

She gasped and pressed a button. _"What do you want, Valerie?" _A cruel-sounding man said through a speaker. "There's a girl here who says she has some information on the Cage girl," Valerie said. _"Well __why didn't you say so? Let her in." _The voice said. I was not looking forward to meeting this man. Valerie pointed to a door on my right. "Right through there and to the left. First door," She said with a cheerful smile. I guess I had made her day. I was glad of that. Maybe I could make the grumpy man like me too.

I walked through the doors and turned left. The first door was bigger then the door I had walked through to find this one. It had a mahogany frame, silver handles and the door it's self was fine polished willow. I knocked on the door and opened it a crack. The desk in the middle of the room took up half the space alone. The man behind it was looking at me intently. "Come in, come in. I don't have all day." I stepped through the door and closed it behind me.

"You say you have some information on Kristan Cage?" He asked as I sat down. "Um...Yes. Not four hours ago I was walking a little ways away from here and I saw her running down the street. She looked really scared, like she was running from something." The man nodded at my answer. "And, can you take me to the place you said you saw the girl?" I nodded.

My attempt at cheering him up was not working. He stood and got his coat. "Alright. Let's get going. I have a very busy day ahead of me and I need to get this over with. I sighed and followed him out the door. This was going to be a long walk.


	4. Teney

**Oh My God, Oh My God! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been having trouble with my family and I haven't gotten much time to myself. Again with the sorrys.**

**Don't blame me please. It wasn't my fault. Don't hate me. Please?**

**I love you all. Remember that. Keep reading and reviewing! I love reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm big on the warm fuzzies.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Oh. And P.S. I don't like some of Stephanie Mayer's logic. A: Vampires have fangs. I don't know what she's talking about. B: Vampire's don't sparkle. So I've decided that the Cullens aren't really vampires. They're fairies. **

**Sorry. **

**But it's the truth. I'm sorry if I crushed your little dream that vampires are like that. The Volturi are true vampires and who said they sparkle. We've never seen one in the sun. For all we know they burn up like vampires are supposed to do.**

**Sorry.**

**Had to get that out of my system. **

**It's gone now. But I still stand by what I said. The Cullens are fairies. End of story.**

**So in my story. They have fangs and **_**THEY DON'T SPARKLE!**_

**Humph.**

**If you have a problem with that then you can bitch at me in a review. But don't go telling all your friends that my story sucked. Because it doesn't. I just don't agree with some of the choices Stephan made. That's all. I love her dearly. So screw all the people who say I suck just because I changed some of the details. Okay?**

**Good.**

**Oh. And P.S.S. If I've written something in Italics, it means it's either the song, a thought or a diary entry from a new character. Just thought I should let you people know.**

**Now, on to the story.**

**-AnastasiaWitchGoddess**

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide_

Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide **(30 Minutes by t.A.T.u.)**

**Tanya's POV**

"_This man is going to kill me," _I thought. I was standing on the exact spot I had stood four and a half hours ago. The crabby police officer had asked me every question he could think of and more. I swear he had asked a few twice. "So. Where' you from?" He asked absentmindedly. I rolled my eyes. "Can you not hit on me when we're trying to find a missing girl?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry lady. Didn't mean to offend." I crossed my arms. "Yeah, well you did offend and I don't think standing here doing nothing is going to help find Kristan, don't you?" I turned away from him. He was pissing me off. I knew if I didn't find a lead on Kristan then I wouldn't rest until I found her. No matter how long it took.

**Garrett's POV**

I ran with Kate holding my hand. I was on the verge of freaking out. That poor girl's screams, still fresh in my mind. Kate was the one thing keeping me holding on the sanity. It was getting dark. It must have been late. I hoped Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen were safe. It's strange, when you love someone as much as I loved Kate, that you start loving everyone close to that person.

They will forever be my family.

Family.

"_That's a word I haven't used in a long time. I like it," _I thought with a smile. I shook my head. Realizing I was thinking about my own selfish needs and not about that poor girl, terrified, alone and in danger. I really was that stupid. I shook my head again, trying to clear it. Kate squeezed my hand. She had seen the look on my face when I found out I was a selfish jerk. _"Yup. That pretty much sums me up," _I sighed and looked over at Kate. "Let's move faster," I suggested. She nodded and we picked up the pace.

**Fayoridan Teney's POV**

"Fayor!" I flinched as a sharp voice called my name. "Get your tiny, skinny-jean-clad ass down here!" That voice I knew all too well. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. "Lazy-ass bitch. Can't even come find me himself." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the spiral staircase, leading to the cellar. I opened the door to the cold room and walked inside, slamming the door behind me. "What you want, Jackass?" I said to the man standing in front of me. He turned to me and smiled. "Now Fay. Is that any way to talk to your older brother?"

_I should be in jail. I should die. I don't deserve to live after what I did. I didn't ask to be born into a family only to have my mother die bringing me into the world and my father shoot himself because he can't live without her. Only to leave me to the care of my older brother, who treats me like shit and doesn't give a damn what I think. Yeah. My life is the best._

_My name is Fayoridan(1) Teney(2). My brother is Rapha Teney(2). And I'm a murderer. _

I scoffed and turned away from Rapha. "What to want, Raph?" I asked, still not looking at him. Rapha walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips brushed my neck. I rolled my eyes. I was ready for what was going to come next. It always did. His lips spread and his fangs poked my neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. I grabbed his arm and ripped him away from me. I pulled him over my shoulder and threw him to the floor. "Don't be a bastard. Just hurry up and turn me already. Stop teasing me. Humans don't like murdering you know. At least if I was a vamp then I might get something out of it." I crossed my arms again.

I heard someone behind me whimper. I rolled my eyes and turned to the pale, Black-haired, fourteen-year-old girl tied to the wall. "Hey. I don't like this anymore then you do. So behave." I said and then turned away. _"God she's annoying," _I thought. I walked out the door but stopped before I could reach the stairs. I sighed and turned to my brother, who had propped himself up on one elbow, still lying in the floor. "What you want?" He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. You tell me." I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs.

Before I closed the door I yelled down the stairs, "Don't kill her yet. I want to talk to Kristan first." With that, I slammed the door.

**Carmen's POV**

I looked everywhere. Behind every tree, in every hole but there was no sign of the little girl I had heard scream so hysterically. The poor girl. I turned a corner and almost jumped out of my skin. Kate and Garrett had appeared out of nowhere, and scared the hell out of me. Eleazar ran around the corner and automatically crouched in front of me. "Eleazar. It's okay. It's just Kate and Garrett." I assured him. He straightened up and brushed himself off. "Did you hear it too?" He asked. Garrett nodded. Kate and I shuddered at the same time.

The blood curtailing scream was still ringing in my mind. I sniffed the air. "I smell human. Two of them. And a vampire. Oh no. This is not good." I hugged Eleazar. He wrapped a arm around me. Garrett sniffed at the air and looked around. He smiled. "I found tracks." He walked over to a faint pattern in the snow. I followed his every move. He sniffed the ground. He stopped suddenly and looked up. "Huh." He huffed.

"Garret?" Kate asked. He turned his head. This isn't right. I mean, Carmen's right. Two humans, probably female, and then a vampire. Male. But it's strange. The tracks say that one of the girls was dragged. But the other prints say that the other girl _helped _the vampire." Eleazar sighed. "That is never a good sign."

**Tanya's POV**

I stared at the ground. I felt so guilt for Kristan being gone. _"I'm sure she was kidnapped. I just know it." _I thought to myself and sighed.

I stood up, still staring at the snow-covered ground. "I don't think we're going to get any clues from here. I think you should check the forest."

Silence.

"_That's odd. He never stops talking." _I frowned and turned around.

_Whack!_

Something cold and hard hit me right in the forehead. I blinked and put a hand over my head. I knew I wasn't bleeding, but I knew it did some real damage. I was right. There was a huge gash in my forehead, I could feel my skull. _"That's something I never want to do again." _I looked up at the thing that had hit me. It was a crowbar. I gasped. The cranky police officer, who I couldn't get to shut up was standing over me with a giant crowbar. He smiled and looked down at me. "Goodnight, Kitten." The metal came flying.

Everything went black.

**(1)Fayoridan (Fay-Or-A-Dan)**

**(2)Teney (Ten-ahy)**

**Ooh. **

**What's going to happen?**

**Who are these Teney people? **

**Why did the police officer knock out Tanya? **

**Is she going to be alright?**

**All your Questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**But if you don't review, no next chapter.**

**Okay kiddies!**

**Time for you to Review!**

**You want to review!**

**Picture me saying that while waving my hand in front of your face, like a Jedi.**

**Review!**

**Review, review, review!**

**I mean it.**

**If I don't get enough reviews you wont get a new chapter. That's the deal. xD**

**Love you!**

**-AnastasiaWitchGoddess**


	5. Straight Jacket

**Grrrr.....**

**It took me soo long to get my head around what was going to happen next. I hope this one is much longer. I realized that my chapters weren't very long and I thought I should make them longer. So here you are. A long one.**

**I am very happy with this chapter. Hehe. I think my favorite charactres are Fayoriden and Kristan's mom. You will see why in this chapter. **

**Keep Reading and Reviewing!!!!!**

**I loves the reviews!!!!!**

**Love you all!**

**~AnastasiaWitch Goddess

* * *

**

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

_30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide**(30 Minutes by t.A.T.u.)**_

**Kristan's POV**

I had been kidnapped. By who? I did not know. By what? I really did not know. All I knew, was I was going to die. That realization had come to me when I saw the fangs protruding from my captor's mouth. I was sure he was a vampire. I know they are supposed to be mythical creatures. But he was very real. And very vampirish.

I was in a pitch black--the door was shut--freezer room. The wall I hung from was cold stone. Wearing only a T-shirt and a sweater--being a very bad idea seeing as I live in the Artic--made it very easy for the cold to seep through onto my back. The gag in my mouth restricted my breathing. I knew if it wasn't gone soon I would suffocate. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I blinked them back. I didn't want my kidnapper to think I was a scared. Because I was scared.

I wasn't as scared for myself as I was for my mother--oh, my mother--seeing as she can't tie her shoes without bursting out into tears because something reminded her of my father.--I don't know how tying her shoes would remind her of my father. Maybe she sees his face in the knot. I don't know. She's strange like that.--He died 2 years ago. She hasn't been the same ever since. She cries at night and breaks things. She can't go out of the house anymore. She refuses to. Saying that he used to go for walks with her and that she missed it and wouldn't go outside because it would remind her of him. I don't get it. She took walks with me more then him. He worked most of the time. I cringed at the thought of my mother trying to live on her own. She would probably resort to suicide and I really did not want to be the cause of that.

I closed my eyes and tried to breath normally--easier said then done--when I heard a small chuckle from the man outside the freezer door. I whimpered and braced myself for more torture. In the last 3 days I had been raped, beaten, thrown around and down right abused. And I just wanted it to stop. The man holding me captive had a younger sister. She had been with me when I was kidnapped. I wasn't sure if she was part of the kidnapping or not. If she was, well then I hoped she rots in hell. But if she's not, god rest her soul. I'm not usually one for that religious crap, but at this moment I think anyone would pray.

The door opened and the man entered. He was carrying a lot of sharp, heavy torturous instruments. He never actually used them on me--yet--but he threatened. And it scared the shit out of me. He walked up to me with a carving knife in his hand--oh, god--and put it under my chin, lifting it up so he could look in my tear-filled eyes. He smirked and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Fayor! Get your tiny, skinny-jean-clad ass down here!" Oh, god. I hoped to high heaven that it was not his sister. I hoped she was innocent. When the girl walked down the stairs, my heart sank.

God damn it!

She walked in the room and started a conversation with her older brother. I didn't pay attention. I was too busy crying my eyes out. The tears had spilt over and now they wouldn't stop. They had a small, playful--well, sort of--wrestling match, which I was happy to see she won. Girl power. Even if that power was used to help her brother kidnap and kill innocent little girls. I let out a whimper when she came close to me. She turned to me and rolled her eyes. "Hey. I don't like this any more then you do. So behave." She turned and started to walk away. She stopped and looked at her brother. They started talking again. I really didn't listen until she was up the stairs and called down them to he brother. "Don't kill her yet. I want to talk to Kristan first." And then I heard the cellar door close and I was alone with the maniac once more. But her words had comforted me some. I liked her. Well, for a murderous psychopath.

He smiled and got up off the floor he had been knocked down on and turned to face me. He placed a hand on my collar bone and the other at the hem of my shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to picture myself in my "happy place". His hand slipped under my shirt and I had to hum in my mind to keep from screaming out as loud as I could--which wasn't very loud, considering I had a gag in my mouth--and thrashing around like a mad thing. I know that would be the right thing to do when about to be raped but I knew from experience that was not a very good idea.

He untied my hands and grabbed them before I could even blink. He pushed me onto the floor that I knew only too well. My eyes stayed closed at his hands pulled my shirt over my head and her untied my bra. He had always insisted on putting all my clothes back on afterwards. Probably to have the rush of ripping them off my body again. After my chest was completely bare, his hand went for my pants. The were off in a flash. If I didn't know he was a vampire and could do things at that speed I would have thought my pants were never on. He grabbed the straight jacket from the corner and slipped it on me. I felt restricted and trapped in that thing. I suppose that's how it's supposed to feel. It conveniently had two holes right where my breasts were. Sicko. He slowly pulled my panties down and forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt him rub against me and Fayoriden call from upstairs, "Hey! Rapha! Andrew says he caught another one. I'm going down the police station to pick her up! This one's mine!" I heard a door slam. Raph chuckled and his hips buckled and I passed out.

**Tanya's POV**

My head hurt like hell. I groaned and sat up. My memory was fuzzy and I wasn't sure what had happened. I heard a door click and the sound of Valerie, the receptionist at the police station, answer the phone somewhere and my memories came flowing back. That son of a bitch police officer hit me over the head with a crowbar! Ooh. He was going to pay for that dearly later. I looked around at my surroundings. It looked like I was in the police officer's office.

I tried to get up but found that usually easy task harder then usual. I looked over my shoulder and found that my feet were chained to the wall. I sighed and grabbed the chain. That man wasn't very smart. He didn't even realize that vampires are stronger then humans and could easily break the chain. I pulled and it snapped like a pencil. I sighed again and stood up. I walked to the door and peeked out. There was no one in the hall but I wasn't sure about the main entrance and I was afraid that stupid officer was there. I slipped out of the door and walked further down the dark hall. It seemed to go on forever. I felt like I had passed the same door about a hundred times. I felt like I was walking in circles. I stopped dead. I mentally kicked myself. I was walking in circles. I had walked past that same door about a hundred times.

Side effects from the crowbar, I assured myself. You're fine.

I looked up at the door I had passed a hundred and two times and mentally kicked myself again. Even harder this time. There was a big neon sign about the door, reading; EXIT.

Okay, I thought. Not fine. But you'll live.

I sighedand placed a hand on the door just as it opened. I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful human I had ever seen. "Oh." was all I could say. He smirked. "Why hello there, gorgeous. How can I help you and how much will it cost?" That was about one of the worst pickup lines I had ever heard but I didn't care. He had pretty eyes. No. Gorgeous eyes. "I…I wa…" I couldn't find the words. I was lost in his eyes. I knew that was a stupid thing to say but now I knew what all those people in stupid romance novels were talking about.

"Fayor! Is that you?" Someone called from down the hall. "Yes! I'll be there in a moment!" The man in front of me called back, not looking away from me for one second. "Fayor?" I asked. He nodded. "Short for Fayoriden." Everything about him was glorious. Even his name. I realized I hadn't been breathing and--for human safety reasons--swallowed a bucket-full of air. He smirked and leaned in, forcing me to back up against the wall. His face was inches away from mine. "But you can call me whatever you want." If I could, I would have been beet red.

I looked at the floor but never really made it all the way. I was staring at his chest. I had been too busy staring at his face that I didn't notice the amazing rack she had. "You're…a…g…girl?" I stuttered. She lifted my chin. "What about it?" I could taste her breath. It made me want to kiss her. I had never given thought to my sexuality. I was pretty sure this was a sure sign I was very gay. She was hot! "No…nothing…" I murmured. She kept that unusually sexy smirk on her face as she leaned in closer. Her lips brushed mine. I melted in a second. We weren't even kissing--yet--but I was like putty in her hands. And she knew it. She chuckled at the look of pure pleasure on my face. She leaned in again. She was about to capture my lips when someone came running down the hall. Fayor made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded like an obscenity. She turned her head to the intruder and growled, "What? I'm busy?" The man took a step back and whispered in an all too familiar voice. "Um. That's her."

I had no idea what he meant but I didn't care. I just glared at the stupid god damned police officer. "You son of a bitch! You hit me with a crowbar!" I lunged for him but I felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me to a warm body. Fayoriden was hugging me to her, trying to prevent me from ripping his head off. I looked up at Fayor, who obviously knew what the man had said. "Really?" She said. A creepy smile crept on her face. She looked at me and licked her lips. "You're coming with me, gorgeous girl." I had a very bad feeling about that smile. She leant down and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. And I won't let anyone else hurt you."

I felt a strange sense of relief rush through me. Why did I trust this girl? I felt her pick me up and walked into the main entrance of the station. I looked at the floor as everyone in the office stared. Fayor just smiled and walked us to the door. She stopped when Valerie called her over. She turned and walked over to the counter still holding me, bridle style. "Yes, Val?" She asked as if she wasn't carrying a fully grown woman in her arms. Valerie cleared her throat and pointed to the lady who was gazing up at me with a wild expression on her face. I looked away. Knowing it was rude to stare--even though she was staring harder then I had been. Fayor just glared down at the woman and put me down, stepping in front of me, blocking me from the woman's view. "Can I help you?" She held up a "lost" poster and asked, "Have you seen this girl? She's my daughter. I really need her back." I was sort of fazed at the wording she used. Like she "needed" a slave or something. It made my skin crawl. I looked at the photo on the poster and gasped. It was Kristan. The very girl I had come here to find.

"Um…Yes. I have seen her." I said from behind Fayoriden's back. The woman's face seemed to crack when she smiled. Like she hadn't smiled in years. "Really? When? Where?" She pressed. "Um…yesterday. I think. I'm sort of hazy on the date." Fayoriden leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You've been here for three days." I blinked. It took me a minute to sink in. "Th…three…THREE DAYS!" I screamed.

**Eleazar's POV**

This was bad. This was very bad. We had lost the girl's sent and Tanya had been missing for three days. This was very, very bad.

I sat in bed with Carmen staring at the ceiling beside me. "Maybe she's just…" I couldn't think of an excuse. Because that's what they were. Excuses. I growled and let my face fall into my hands. I stayed still for about five minutes before screaming and thrashing around. I was too fidgety. Which was very uncommon for me. I let myself fall back onto the bed and sighed. The ceiling was very, very white.

I sighed again. Everything was "very" something. Just like me, being very agitated. If anything had happened to Tanya, I would kill someone. And I wasn't sure who it would be. I sighed again. "If you keep sighing like that that's all you'll be able to do." I looked over at my wife. She was propped up on her elbow and staring at me with a concerned look on her face. I smiled. "Give me two good reasons why that shouldn't be all I ever do." She closed her eyes. "For once. I don't have an answer to that." She turned and started staring at the ceiling again. I snuggled into her and sighed. She chuckled but didn't say anything.

Ten minutes later, Garrett came running in the room. We looked up at him, dazed looks on our faces. "We caught her sent." That was enough for us. We jumped out of the bed and ran outside with Garrett to see Kate with her nose in the air. When she heard us behind her she ran off through the forest. We ran behind her. I knew. This was it. We were getting her back. We were not losing another member of our family.

**Fayoriden's POV**

I felt so guilty. That woman was desperate. Even though she may have been a little psycho. I sat in the back seats of my car, with the hottest girl I had ever seen sitting beside me. I was so glad this one was mine. I shook my head, trying to clear it. What was I thinking? Both girls should have been mine. That way they at least would have been treated like woman should be. God I hated my brother.

I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over at the girl next to me and blinked. She smiled. "You okay?" I nodded. Even though I was just about as far from "okay" as you could get. I put on a fake smiled, trying to change the subject. "I don't even know your name." She looked at her knees, obviously shy. I giggled mentally. I had never seen a shy vampire. "I'm Tanya." She whispered. "Tanya." I whispered back. She looked up to see that I had gotten extremely close to her face. She gasped and leaned back . I caught her and pulled her forward. Our lips met and the whole world stopped. The universe revolved around the girl in my arms who--to my delight--had her arms wrapped around my neck and was obviously as into the kiss as I was. My tongue traced a line on her bottom lip and she parted her lips to let me enter. My tongue slipped into her mouth and twisted with her tongue. I explored every inch of her mouth. My hand slid up her shirt and…

_"Back It Up, _

_Back It Up, _

_If You Talkin' Shit To Me. _

_Smack It Up, _

_Smack It Up, _

_If You Fuckin' Rich As Me. _

_My Daddy Owns A Dealership, _

_The Rest Is Fuckin' History. _

_This Ain't A Love Song (Oh No), _

_This Ain't A Broken Heart Homie Singin' Only 'cause He's Lonely. _

_This Ain't A Love Song (Oh No No No). _

_This Ain't A Whiskey-drowned Ballad, _

_There Ain't Nothing Here That Valid. _

_So Tell Me Baby, Pretty Baby, This House Is Not A Graveyard, _

_Tell Me How To Stay Strong And Carry You Home. _

_Over Corpses Of Her Long-lost Fathers And Her Unborn Daughters, _

_God damn it, _

_I Can't Do It Alone."**(I Can't Do It Alone by 3OH!3)**_

The song ended and started over again. I groaned and reached into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone. I flipped it open. "What?" I growled. "Ooh. Did I interrupt making out?" My eye twitched. "Yes. So you had better have a very good reason for calling me." There was a long pause. "I think she's trying to kill herself." I blinked, trying to get my head around what Raph a had just said. "She…She's what?" I listened to his explanation and just nodded the whole time. Tanya still had a hand on my thigh. I sighed and closed my phone. "Damn. I really didn't want to go home yet. But it seems like we'll have to." Tanya frowned. "Why? What happened?" I shook my head. "Nothing really. My brother's just having some trouble with our little sister." She wasn't going to know. I wouldn't let Tanya know what I was. Because I could tell from that first kiss. I loved her and I didn't want to hurt her.

I turned to face Tanya. I had the urge to kiss her again. I didn't resist. I reached a hand out and cupped her face. I quickly grabbed her lips with mine. She gasped, allowing me easy access to the crevices in her mouth. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I pushed her down on the seat cushions. My lips trailed a line from her mouth to her collar bone. I slipped my hand up her shirt. I felt her cringe under my hand. I stopped my movement and got off her. She came with me and pushed me up against the door, hands still around my neck. "Don't take that the wrong way. I've just never been with a woman before." She laughed. "Come to think of it. I've never been with a man before either."

A smiled spread across my lips. My hand slid down her back and into the back of her jeans. "Virgin?" She looked like she would have been blushing. She nodded. I smirked. "I'll soon change that." I pushed her back down and stripped her shirt of in one fluid movement. She gasped and I took that chance to slip my tongue inside her mouth again. I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off. I attacked her belt with one hand while the other played in her long hair. I knew we were going to have fun.


	6. Strawberry Princess

**Hurray!**

**I got my laptop back!!!**

**Now I can update more often!**

**Oh. If any of you want me to write a One-Shot for you, then just ask. You have to have reviewed though!**

**Hehe. My evil plots are...EVIL!**

**Okay! **

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight goddamn it!**

**Warning: A lot, and I mean a lot, of cursing and swearing and mouthing off.**

**You have been warned.**

**Rapha's POV**

_God damn this girl._

I walked out of the kitchen with a piece of sliced meat. I slammed open the door to the cellar and boomed down the stone steps. I flung the freezer room door open and walked up the the 14-year-old girl tied to the wall. I took the gag out of her mouth and untied her chains. I shoved the slice of meat in her face until she took it. "Eat," I commanded.

She just looked at the meat and then dropped it on the floor and turned back to face the wall. I groaned. "Eat it, goddamn it!" She shook her head. I growled and raised a hand to hit her when I heard the door crash open and my sister parade in through the living room. "Thank god," I whispered.

I walked out the door, closed and locked it. I climbed the stairs and walked into the kitchen where my sister ended up. I stopped short. She had her arms wrapped around a tall, thin, very hot girl. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. I walked noisily past them, "Don't let me intrude." She grumbled from behind me."Saying that _was_ intruding," She hissed. I chuckled and turned to face her, a blood packet in my hand.

"Enjoying your new toy?" I asked, taking a gulp out of the bag. The girl my sister had her arm around looked up at her, puzzled. "Toy?" She questioned. "How many girls have you brought home?" she said, giving Fayor a suggestive slap in the stomach. Fayoriden laughed and kissed her cheek. "Just you. He's the one bringing home all the girls," she said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I put my empty hand on my chest as if to say, 'Me? No! Never!'. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. I sighed. "Whatever. Anyways. About why I called you back." She gasped, like she'd forgotten altogether. "Right!" She turned to the girl in her arms. "Tanya? Can you go wait in my room? It's upstairs. First door on the left." Tanya nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I closed the kitchen door and turned to Fayor. "You seem very attached."

"Oh, shut up. I know that's not why you called me here." I sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "She won't eat. Even when I force feed it. She just spits it out. If she doesn't eat, she'll be dead in a matter of days." She nodded and smiled at me. "Let me talk to her. I think I might be able to knock some sense into her." I laughed. "That's funny. I thought you were the nice one." She rolled her eyes. "Nicer then you, you mean."

She left the kitchen and walked down the stairs. I smiled. What a perfect time to have a little chat with her new little friend.

I walked up the stairs and entered Fayor's bedroom. Tanya was sitting on my sister's bed and looking at one of the teddy bears Fayor'd had since she was a child. Tanya looked up at the sound. Her smile dropped in a second. "You're a vampire," she whispered, matter of factly. I nodded. "Very good. You are too." I looked back a the door. If I was lucky I would get at least 20 minutes alone with her. "Now," I said, turning back to her. "you have to be very quiet." I saw the color fade from her eyes. She shook her head. "N...no." She whimpered. I nodded again.

I walked up to her and pushed her down on the bed, hand over her mouth. She struggled to pull my hand off her mouth. I smiled and slipped a hand up her shirt. She screamed behind my hand. "I said quiet now." She kept screaming and squirming around. "I said _quiet_." I punched her in the stomach hard enough to stun her. She stopped struggling. "Good girl." I whispered in her ear, my hand sliding further up her shirt.

The door slammed open. I span around. Fayoriden was standing in the door frame, fuming mad. I stepped away from the girl, hands in the air. "What? We were just having a little fun." She ignored me and ran to the girl she called Tanya. She hugged her and stroked her hair. "Are you okay, baby? Did he hurt you?" Her head spun around to face me. "Out," she growled. Short and sweet. Okay. Not sweet. About as sweet as a rabid bear trying to have you for dinner.

I blew my bangs out of my face. "Fine. I leave you to your toy," I said as I walked out the door and slammed it behind me.

**Kristan's POV**

I looked over my shoulder as my captor closed the freezer door. I looked back at the meat on the floor. 'Well, at least it will keep in here,' I thought. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forth, trying to stay warm. I heard people talking upstairs. My ears, trained from hunting, were able to find more then two voices. I started to wonder who it is was, when I remembered Fayoriden saying she was 'going to pick up another one'. I wondered if the new voice belonged to the new kidnapped girl.

One of them went upstairs to the top floor and into a room. I heard more talking and then it stopped. I waited for more but it never came. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to the cellar did though. I didn't want that man to come back. I hated him. Just as the cellar door opened, I faintly heard someone else going upstairs and into the same room the person from before had.

I looked up when the footsteps stopped in front of me. It was not the man. It was his sister. She was really pretty. She kind of looked like a boy though. A hot boy at that. She had very short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes with a hint of gold. She was tall, not too tall, just tall enough. Around 5'8. She was thin and wore baggy shirts and tight jeans. Her breasts still showed even though the shirt was baggy. She wore high-heels so she might have been shorter then I thought.

She bent down beside me and smiled. "Why won't you eat?" she asked, like she was actually concerned. I stared at the floor. I didn't answer. She sighed. "Come on, please tell me?" She was really good at that. I felt like I couldn't resist her request. I turned my head to look at her and opened my mouth to speak but my voice was so hoarse from lack of use that nothing came out at first. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Wh...why would I?" She looked taken aback. "Because you need to eat to _live,"_ she said like it was the easiest thing in the world to comprehend. It was really.

"Exactly. If you were in my position, wouldn't you want to die?" A sympathetic look took over her face. "Oh. Sweetie. I know. I want you out of here just as much as you. But I have no power over my brother. He's way too powerful. Plus he says I owe him. I don't think so though. Don't worry. I won't let him kill you. I'll try as hard as I can to get you out of here."

A smiled cracked my face. "Really?" I asked feverishly. She nodded. "Are you going to save the new girl too?" She frowned. "The girl you just brought in. She's the new one you were talking about before right?" She nodded, still looking confused. "I heard someone go upstairs and then I heard someone else follow them." The look of absolute terror on her face led me to believe this was something bad. And it was not going to be allowed.

She shot up like a rocket and ran to the door. She stopped and turned back to me. "Please eat that. I will get you out of here. Tonight. No point in dying." She turned to leave again but pulled herself back. "And thank you," she said. And then she left me alone again. I looked at the meat. I sighed and picked it up. I was probably very hungry, but my appetite was shot. I grimaced and took a bite. It tasted like floor.

I heard someone coming down the cellar stairs and open the freezer door. I looked up at that man again and froze up. He looked extremely pissed off. Bad sign. He walked up to me and started to rip my clothes off. He forgot to put my gag back in. I screamed until my lungs gave out. I heard footsteps run down the stairs. Fayoriden ran in the open door and grabbed me from the clutches of my captor. She hugged me tightly and I flung my arms around her waist.

I didn't realize I was crying until Fayor started to wipe them away. "Shh, honey. Stop crying." I did. It was weird. I still felt like crying but I just couldn't do it. I gulped for air. "Don't let him hurt me," I whimpered into her chest. She kept petting my head until I calmed down.

"Now Fayor, we had a deal. I get this one if you get the new one. She's mine. Unless you want to trade," he said hopefully. "No, dear brother. Tanya, Kristan and I are leaving, now. And you are going to stay here while I lock you in this freezer." He stared at her for a moment. And in that moment so did I. What was she talking about? He definitely was not going to do any of those things she had just listed. I only looked away from her when Rapha, I think his name was, burst out laughing.

"Your little mind tricks won't work on me, girl. Remember? I know them just as well as you do. I was the one who helped you perfect them." He was slowly walking toward us. I felt Fayoriden slowly start to back away. I joined in and matched my pace to hers.

He shook a finger at her accusingly. "You've been a bad girl. Do I have to lock you in here too?" He reached for me. I flinched, waiting to be pulled away. But I never was. I turned to look at him. He had turned toward the wall and was headed for where he usually had me tied up. He sat down on the wall and did nothing. Just sat. It was only when Fayor went limp in my arms that I realized she had done it to him. I had no idea how, but I didn't care.

I half-helped half-carried Fayoriden out of the freezer and slammed the door shut. "Stay in there and freeze to death you motherfucker." I turned the key and pulled it out of the lock. I helped Fayor up the stairs. She looked extremely weak. I got her halfway up the stairs when I realized I couldn't get her up by myself. Then I had an idea. "Help!" I screamed.

Footsteps came running down the stairs and towards where I was standing, holding Fayoriden over my shoulder. She started to stand a little just as a tall, very pretty young girl ran up to us and let out a little gasp. "Fayor!" she squealed. She hurried down the steps and took Fayor's other shoulder.

"Just get me to the couch," Fayor whispered faintly. If I didn't have very trained senses from hunting all the time, then I don't think I would have heard it. The girl seemed to hear it though. In a joined effort, we managed to help Fayor to the living room and sit her on the couch.

She looked up at the girl and muttered something even my bat's ears couldn't hear. The girl nodded and ran off the to kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and a pill in her hand. It wasn't a normal pill, though. It was all weird looking and had no numbers or letters on it. It was a pale purple and had a symbol like a tear drop on it. She placed it in Fayor's mouth and poured a small amount of water down with it. She swallowed and blinked a couple times. She stood up and shook herself. "Wow those things work fast," she said. I just stared, mouth open, at her.

She turned and smiled at me. "Cool, huh?" I shook my head, trying to clear it. I ran what had happened over and over in my head. None of my logic fit. "How...did you _do_ that?" I asked, bewildered. She shrugged. "Don't know. I'm as lost as you. I've just got the natural talent to make people do things just by telling them to." I thought about it for a second. "So...that's why I stopped crying?" She nodded. 'Helpful power,' I thought.

A loud bang broke the silence. We all jumped a foot in the air. We looked at each other and it was like our minds linked. We were all thinking one thing. We needed to leave. Now. I ran for the door when I realized I had left the shirt Rapha had ripped off of me in the freezer. I stood in the hall in my bra and jeans. I ran back to the others who were packing food and extra clothes. "Um," I said. "Can I have a shirt?" Fayor looked up.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She turned to the girl who was packing the clothes. "Tanya. Throw her one of my shirts will you?" She nodded and tossed me a baggy brown shirt. I slipped it over my head and pulled it down. "Tanya?" I said. "That's a pretty name." She smiled at me. "Thank you," she said and then gasped. She turned to Fayor who had jumped at her exclamation. "I forgot to ask. Why is Kristan Cage, the very girl who we were asked if we had seen her, in your basement?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Fayor gave a nervous chuckle. "Um. Well, you see..." I threw my hands in the air. "I was kidnapped by her brother and he said if she told anyone he would lock her in the freezer room too." It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't a lie either. "Any questions?" Silence. "Good. Now can we go?"

Tanya threw the last piece of clothing in the bag and headed for the door, Fayor right behind her with another bag, full of food. I ran to catch up. When we were outside Fayor made for a blood red Mustang. I jumped in the back seat as Tanya climbed in the front. We sped off just as I slammed my door. Fayor weaved in and out of cars, of which there were five. The roads were almost completely empty. Almost.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I did a double take and realized that there was a fully grown man running beside the car. My mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God." I turned to Tanya. "You see that right? Please tell me you see that." She turned her head and gasped. "Stop the car! Stop he car!" Fayor screeched o a stop and the man shot froward, still running. Until he stopped and turned to face us. "Tanya!" I heard him scream as Tanya clambered out of the car. "Eleazar!" she yelled back. I couldn't believe she knew that man.

Another flash. There beside my door was a girl that looked a lot like Tanya. Tanya spun around and hugged the girl. "I thought I would never see you again." She moved her face back to look at her more clearly. "How did you guys find me?" Flash. "We followed your scent," said a tall man who had just appeared beside Tanya. "And," he sniffed the air and locked eyes with me. "that's the girl."

I blinked, mouth still open. "Close your mouth, it's rude." My mouth slammed shut. Damn I wanted that power. I turned to Fayoriden who was half out of the car. The man who had been looking at me turned his attention to her. "And that's the one who helped the bastard," he hissed. I rolled down my window. "No. She saved me. And Tanya. She locked the son of a bitch in the freezer room and ran with us." Flash. "I know. I just finished getting rid of him myself." I looked up at a slender girl with blond hair. "What do you mean, Carmen?" Tanya asked. "I mean, I burnt the bitch to hell."

"You killed my brother?" I heard Fayor ask. The four new people--the man Tanya had called Eleazar was back by now—nodded in unison. She smiled and sighed with relief, "Thought the fucker would never leave me alone." She started laughing but then stopped short. "Wait. You said you 'burnt him to hell'. You mean you lit him on fire? Did you cut his head off first?" Carmen shook her head. "He wouldn't stop moving so I just lit him on fire. Why? Is that a problem?" Fayor nodded slowly. "Rapha controls fire."

Silence.

"Fuck.," the one who had been staring at me shouted. He looked up. "Tanya, get in the front. Eleazar, Carmen, you run along the car. Kate, you and me are in the back with the kid." We all scrambled to get into position. I sat in the middle with a person I didn't know on either side. I looked back and forth between them as the car zoomed froward. "So," I said, trying to break the awkwardness in the air. "What are your names?" The girl to my left smiled. "I'm Kate." I turned to the boy. "Garrett." He said, stock still and staring out the back window. "And what's your name?" Kate asked me. "Kristan. With an A." I said. She smiled. "Very nice to meet you, Kristan with an A." The car sped on.

Silence again. This was going to be a very long car ride.


	7. AN READ

**So I decided to end the story and come out with the Sequel soon as possible.**

**So I'm not going to upload it until I actually have some of it written.**

**(Something I learn when I wrote the first one.)**

**So Just wait until I get the next one up! Then I'll update more often.**

**Love you all!**

**~AnastasiaWitchGodess**


End file.
